Digital images have a multitude of uses in all areas of society. For example, images may be digitally captured by users using a variety of devices. In another example, digital images may be displayed to users in both digital and print media. However, current techniques for enhancing digital images have been associated with various limitations.
For example, there is a high demand for improving the clarity and visual appeal of digital images. However, current solutions face problems including color balance involving the presence of mixed color illuminants, halos or ringing, and realistically remapping images. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.